La nuit d'halloween sur France 2
by Magicluz
Summary: Un gros crossover plein de personnages différents. Que se passetil quand on envoie des jeunes de 1617 ans sur le Fort Boyard avec Yuko comme présentatrice ?
1. Chapter 1 jusque 7 tout d un coup

Disclamer : une grande majorité des personnages appartiennent à Clamp, d'autres sortent de Gundam Seed, Detective Conan et DNAngel Chapitre 1 : Une merveilleuse nouvelle

- Dehors ! fit la jeune fille en tirant l'oreille de l'adolescent.

Sakura en avait assez : Shaolan n'accepterait donc jamais de perdre.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser Kira et Cagali tranquilles quand ils s'entraînent sur le simulateur de vol. Admets-le : ils sont plus doués que toi.

Une journée ordinaire à la maison Li. Sakura et Shaolan, les deux magiciens, se disputaient ; Kira et Cagali, les deux militaires, s'entraînaient sur le simulateur de vol. Et comme d'habitude, Shaolan avait piqué une crise.

- Mais il m'énerve, il est trop modeste ce mec !

- C'est sûr ! répliqua Sakura. Par rapport à toi, ça change agréablement.

Les deux autres occupant de la maisonnée entrèrent dans le salon.

- Désolé vieux, s'excusa Kira. Mais on t'avait dit que le niveau était trop élevé. Si tu veux, on refait une partie au niveau normal.

- C'est pas vrai, il se moque de moi !

Cagali était aussi blonde que Sakura était brune. Toutes deux avaient un caractère bien trempé, une réserve inépuisable d'énergie et lançaient des répliques plus vite que leur ombre.

Les deux garçons se ressemblaient. Même eux ne pouvaient le nier. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même taille et la même détermination dans le regard. Seulement, au niveau caractère, ils étaient en tout point opposés. Shaolan s'enflammait pour un rien, avait une franchise à toute épreuve et ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait quitte à blesser son interlocuteur. Kira, lui, était d'un calme à toute épreuve et préférait mille fois la discussion à la bagarre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un excellent pilote et parfois de péter les plombs comme tout le monde. Il ne se battait que pour protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin et c'est ce pourquoi lui et sa sœur, Cagali, avaient été intégrés dans l'équipe d'Eriol Li. Eriol était la réincarnation d'un grand magicien dont il avait hérité les pouvoirs et la sagesse. Sakura et Shaolan, eux, suivaient l'enseignement magique d'Eriol. Ce qui provoquait encore l'énervement de Shaolan car, même si sa puissance était supérieure à celle de Sakura, elle avait une meilleure concentration et apprenait bien plus vite. On ne l'apprendra jamais assez mais un grand potentiel n'est rien sans une bonne dose de maîtrise.

- Konban wa tout le monde.

Les derniers membres de l'équipe rentrèrent enfin. La première s'appelait Tomoyo. Cheveux longs et foncés, yeux de la même couleur : la douceur incarnée. Tomoyo appartenait à ce groupe de fille qui n'ont peur de rien et qui ne s'énervent jamais. Le deuxième s'appelait Kimihiro Watanuki, que tout le monde appelait allègrement Watanuki. Cheveux noirs et courts, yeux bleus. Lui s'énervait facilement mais se calmait la seconde d'après. Toujours énergique, c'était lui qui faisait le ménage dans la maison. Tous deux étudiaient l'exorcisme pour repousser les mauvais esprits qui s'attaquaient aux vivants.

- Watanuki, le gronda Tomoyo. Ici on est en France tu te souviens ? Alors on dit « Bonsoir ».

- Attends, on peut tout de même parler Japonais ici ?

- Ce ne serait pas juste pour Eriol et Shaolan dont la langue maternelle est le chinois, fit remarquer Kira.

- Oh ! Il est chou lui ! s'extasia Sakura. Il ne fait même pas remarquer qu'il parle anglais.

Shaolan fit une grimace éloquente « Gni est chougn gnui».

- Je vois que mon cousin déborde d'amitié pour notre ami, soupira Eriol.

Ce dernier occupant avait le même âge que les autres mais on lui en donnerait plus. Il avait des attitudes d'adulte et après tout, il était le chef de l'association « Lendemains qui chantent »(LQC). Cette association recueillait les enfants ayant des pouvoirs magiques ou ayant un don spécial pour tel ou tel domaine. Membres importants de cette association : Mu Lafraga (pilote, prof de Kira et de Cagali), Daisuke Niwa et Satoshi Hiwatari (forment les policiers de demain) et Yuko Ichihara (exorciste et prof de Tomoyo et Watanuki). Cette dernière d'ailleurs, entrait à la suite de ses deux élèves.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

- Yuko je t'avais déjà demandé de ne pas amener Maru et Moro avec toi. Elles me donnent un de ces mal de tête, soupira Eriol.

- Mais elles sont si mignonnes, protestèrent les trois jeunes filles plus la fille un peu moins jeune: Yuko.

- Mignonnes, on est mignonnes, chantonnèrent les deux petites filles.

- Quand je pense que tu m'avais conseillé de loger avec vous ! Heureusement que j'ai refusé.

- ça c'est bien vrai, murmura Watanuki.

- Je t'ai entendu, ricana Yuko en lui collant un canard en peluche dans la figure. Plus sérieusement je venais vous annoncer à tous une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Tous la regardèrent avec méfiance, les _merveilleuses nouvelles_ de Yuko étaient généralement des affaires louches où l'on risquait sa vie avec divers démons et esprits.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Nous sommes invités pour un grand jeu télévisé.

- Ouaiiiiis, s'écrièrent Maru et Moro. On va passer à la télé. (bis)

- Koh Lanta ? demanda Shaolan. Pas question que je mange des serpents et des termites grillées.

- La Première Compagnie ? demanda Cagali. Non merci, la présentatrice me donne de l'urticaire.

- Le Pensionnat de Sarlat ? demanda Tomoyo pleine d'espoir. Je pourrai voir ma Sakura en costume des années soixante ?(.)

- Non, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Sakura. Loft Story ! J'espère que la piscine sera à l'intérieur.

- Quelle culture française, railla Eriol. Mais Yuko, ils chantent tous trop faux –Tomoyo mise à part- pour aller à la Star Academy.

- Ils chantent faux ! Ils chantent faux ! rigolèrent Maru et Moro.

- Rien de tout cela enfin, fit Yuko le visage innocent. Ils sont invités pour une émission Fort Boyard Spécial Halloween.

- Euh c'est en été Fort Boyard, tu es au courant Yuko ? fit Watanuki.

- Bien sûr mais ils font une exception pour de grands gaillards comme vous qui ne craignent pas le froid.

- Génial, s'écria Tomoyo. Ma Sakura bravant les mygales et les serpents, tout cela sur écran. Il faut une tenue pour l'occasion.

- Les participants ont un uniforme, annonça doucement Kira.

- Ne pleure pas Tomoyo, consola Cagali. (Sakura : (--))

- Je crois également qu'il y a sept participants à ce jeu, continua Shaolan. Eriol joue aussi ?

- ça veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent les trois filles et Shaolan.

- Pas question ! refusèrent Kira et Watanuki.

- Quatre contre deux, la majorité l'emporte, s'écria Yuko ravie.

- Euh, intervint Eriol. Primo : il va falloir éviter d'utiliser la magie. Secondo : je refuse de me prêter à ce truc.

- J'en était sûre, rabat-joie. J'ai téléphoné à Niwa : il a promis de nous fournir un capitaine.

- Hein, ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous ? protesta Cagali. Je me voyais bien dans ce rôle.

- Tu as eu Dark à l'appareil, soupira Eriol. Niwa et Hiwatari n'auraient jamais accepté aussi vite sinon.

- Il leur a sûrement demandé leur avis, écarta Yuko. Enfin voilà, nous sommes les représentants du LQC, nous voulons des fonds pour créer une école pour surdoués. Il ne faut pas utiliser la magie, bien sûr. Le dernier joueur nous rejoindra sur place à Boyardville sur l'île d'Oléron.

- On a dit qu'on était pas d'accord, protestèrent Kira et Watanuki.

- Vous êtes stupides, répliquèrent les filles. On va pouvoir voir Père Fouras, rien que ça, c'est super.

- Ils sont stupides ! Ils sont stupides ! dansèrent Maru et Moro.

- Le tournage aura lieu après-demain. J'ai déjà envoyé un motif d'absence à votre école. On part demain : la Charente-Maritime c'est loin de Lille pas vrai ? Maru et Moro, on s'en va.

- J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler quelque part, fit Eriol.

- Nous aussi, soupirèrent Kira et Watanuki en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Mais vous êtes des sportifs nés tous les deux ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problème ? s'étonna Tomoyo.

- Je connais Yuko, dit Watanuki songeur. Il y aura sûrement un couac quelque part.

- Moi, passer à la télé ne m'enchante pas plus que ça.

- T'es fou ? s'exclama Cagali.

- Peut-être moins que toi…

Chapitre 2 : « Silence : On tourne »

- Wow, s'exclama Sakura. C'est trop beau.

Le port de Boyardville était en effet magnifique. Pour les non-Français, cette ville se trouve sur l'île d'Oléron non loin de Fort Boyard. Arrivés la veille, les six amis attendaient le dernier membre de l'équipe pour commencer le tournage des présentations.

- Voilà Niwa, s'exclama Eriol.

Daisuké Niwa était un jeune homme de vingt ans aux cheveux rouges et ébouriffés. Partageant son corps avec Dark, le légendaire voleur fantôme, il avait dû, contre son gré, voler de nombreux objets. A dix-huit ans, il s'était révolté et recyclé en inspecteur comme son ami Satoshi Hiwatari. Son expérience de voleur l'aidait à repérer les failles de ses futurs policiers et ses transformations en Dark faisait beaucoup rire les élèves.

- Satoshi n'est pas venu, remarqua Eriol en lui serrant la main.

- Tu parles, railla Dark que seuls Daisuké, Tomoyo, Eriol et Watanuki pouvaient entendre. Il a peur des caméras.

- Tais-toi, le sermonna Niwa. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des autres élèves.

Remarque: seules les personnes sensibles aux esprits peuvent entendre les propos des alter ego. Pour nous, personnes normales, impossible de savoir si le type en face de nous n'a pas un pervers pour colocataire de corps.

- Qui est ce mignon petit garçon ? demanda Tomoyo en découvrant un gamin de dix ans tout au plus. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils Niwa-sensei.

- Pourquoi vous donnez le –sensei à Niwa et pas à Yuko et moi ? se plaignit Eriol.

- Parce que tu es mon cousin et que Yuko est légèrement perturbée, répondit Shaolan avec grand sérieux.

Eriol, vexé, se donna contenance en ébouriffant l'enfant qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, rit Daisuké.

- Heureusement, ajouta Dark. Quel tête-de-mule !

- Shiniji Kudo est votre capitaine, le présenta Daisuké. C'est un ancien étudiant qu'une substance à fait rapetisser. Depuis, on l'appelle Conan Edogawa.

- Détective ! déclara celui-ci.

Tous le regardèrent. D'abord avec étonnement puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Même Niwa se retint de pouffer et se contenta de sourire.

L'enfant se baissa et chipota à ses chaussures.

- Oh, ricana Shaolan. Il refait ses lacets… Tu sais déjà les faire : quel grand garçon !

Mais à ce moment, Conan prit un ballon de foot et shoota de toutes ses force vers la tête de notre bad boy préféré. (A mort, Conan ! . ) Heureusement, il utilisa une rune pour se créer une protection. Le ballon rebondit et… envoya son expéditeur au tapis. Ce qui bien sûr fit redoubler les rires. (_Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas Détective Conan ou qui n'en regardent pas la série, les chaussures de Conan lui permettent d'augmenter la force de son shot, atout précieux pour un ancien adepte du foot réduit à la force d'un gamin de neuf ans_)

- Dites les jeunes ? demanda un réalisateur. Peut-on commencer le tournage ?

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Kira.

- On commence par le capitaine. Vous vous présentez : nom, prénom, âge, hobby. Puis vous nous sortez une devise ou un cris de guerre. Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer.

- Je propose tout ira bien, commença Sakura.

- Trop nunuche, objecta Cagali.

- Ayons confiance en l'avenir, fit la voix d'Eriol.

Un ange passa.

- Eriol-sensei, tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, se fâcha Conan en resserrant le cercle. Moi je propose « Pour des lendemains qui chantent».

- Non c'est trop horrible, protesta Tomoyo. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

Un autre ange passa (remarquons au passage que la France est le pays des anges).

- Je considère donc le cris de guerre trouvé, annonça Conan en soupirant. Il avait vraiment espéré que quelqu'un imaginerait mieux.

Le soir de l'émission

Nous sommes le samedi 31 octobre. Devant leur écran, les spectateurs s'impatientent. Ils ont déjà ingurgité une bonne centaine de publicités, ouvert la porte à une vingtaine de môme demandant des bonbons (dont certains ne sont même pas déguisés, une honte!). La plupart n'aspirent plus qu'a s'endormir dans leur fauteuil. Vient enfin la dernière publicité « _Fort Boyard avec les biscuits de Léa®, ne vous prenez pas la tête »_

Premier plan

-Bien le bonsoir chers spectateurs, vous voilà tous réunis pour assister à …

- _Hein ! Mais ce n'est pas le présentateur habituel ! s'écria un adolescent blond._

_- Ouais, cria sa sœur. Girlpower !_

_- Taisez-vous on n'entend rien ! s'énerva leur père._

-Je me présente : je suis Yuko Ichihara. J'aurai le plaisir de vous présenter cette édition très spéciale de Fort Boyard Halloween. Je vous présente d'abord les nouveaux membres du Fort et les anciens pour les téléspectateurs qui nous regardent pour la première fois.

Tout d'abord, voici Maru et Moro. Ce sont elles qui guideront nous joueurs dans le labyrinthe du fort. « Labyrinthe, Labyrinthe » babillèrent les deux gamines, habillées en petites sorcières pour l'occasion.

Ensuite, les deux fauves : Spinel et Kéroberos. Nos deux panthères ont été un peu déguisées pour l'occasion. Magnifiques n'est-ce pas ?

Et voici, notre sauvageonne : Fley. Belle mais dangereuse.

Les spectateurs ne savaient plus quoi penser. Les deux gamines étaient bien plus jeunes et bruyantes que Passe-Partout et Passe-Temps. Les deux fauves semblaient sortir d'un film fantastique avec les dorures et les joyaux dont ils étaient parés. Quant à la sauvageonne, elle avait les cheveux rose foncé, les yeux fous d'un vampire et presque les dents de la même longueur. Que leur réservait encore le Fort ?

… Kaho Mizuki s'occupe de nos fauves. Elle semble douce mais peu faire preuve d'une grande force. Kéroberos et Spinel n'ont qu'a bien se tenir.

Enfin, les inconditionnels : La Boule, qui sonnera toujours le Gong et qui viendra chercher les prisonniers si nécessaire.

Et Père Fouras qui torturera encore les méninges de nos pauvres candidats.

Nous n'avons pas trouvé utile de trouver une co-animatrice, je suffis largement à égayer le Fort.

_- Au moins, ils n'ont pas enlevé le Père Fouras, soupira l'adolescent blond du nom d'Artem. C'est carrément du n'importe quoi cette émission._

_- Tu râles alors qu'il y a plus de filles à mater ? s'étonna sa sœur Lincée. Je te croyais plus pervers. À moins que ce soit le GIRLPOWER qui t'effraye ?_

… Il est temps maintenant de vous présenter les candidats de ce soir et leur association. C'est l'association « Lendemains qui chantent » qui souhaite ouvrir une école pour surdoués et qui donc a besoin de fond. Zoom sur notre équipe en commençant par le capitaine.

- _Rien que le nom de l'association est débile, grommela Artem._

Mais ils n'étaient pas encore au bout de leurs surprises. Telle ne fut pas leur étonnement en voyant apparaître à l'écran un gamin à lunette et au nœud papillon (c'était plus fort que lui, il n'a pas pu s'en séparer).

- Bonjour à tous commença le gamin. Je m'appelle Conan Edogawa « Détective, hurla Shaolan en fond». J'ai 9 ans et j'aime le foot et les romans policiers.

-_ Il est chou mais le nœud papillon cloche, remarqua Lincée._

_A l'autre bout du monde, le Japon diffusait lui aussi cette émission spéciale en japonais doublé (dur dur mais on avait des traducteurs sur place: l'importance des langues…)._

_- Conan ? s'exclama une jeune fille du nom de Ran Mouri. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il était rentré chez ses parents._

_- C'est une honte d'utiliser un enfant si jeune à des fins lucratives, s'énerva son père, le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri._

_Et chez nos amis Niwa et Hiwatari._

_- Il fait vraiment gamin, remarqua Hiwatari. Pourquoi on n'a pas choisit quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Dark a encore traficoté dans mon dos, gémit Daisuké._

- Hello, poursuivit Shaolan à moitié mort de rire par les performances de Conan (on avait bien recommencé la scène 45 fois mais le résultats restait le même et les caméramans se fatiguaient vite, les pauvres). Moi je m'appelle Shaolan Li, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis bagarreur dans l'âme et le premier qui touche à Sakura je le tue.

_- Quoi ! s'écria un autre de nos amis japonais, le frère de notre fleur de cerisier, Toya. Sakura participe à cette mascarade, et avec le sale gamin en plus !_

_- J'ai donné ma permission, sourit son père, Fujitaka, que tout cela semblait bien amuser._

En attendant, les présentations continuaient. Sakura avait succédé à Shaolan après l'avoir boxé un peu. (Remarque : pour toutes les présentations qui suivent, c'est du direct. Les caméramans n'en pouvaient vraiment plus. On les comprend)

- Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, j'ai 16 ans comme l'autre cbip et j'aime le sport en général, la course en particulier.

- Moi je m'appelle Kimirho Watanuki, j'ai 17 ans. Et ma passion, c'est la cuisine.

_- L'homme idéal, s'extasia la mère de Lincée et d'Artem._

_- MAMAN ! s'écrièrent ses enfants_

_- Il a toujours la pêche Watanuki, sourit Himawari. (eh oui, encore une japonaise)_

_- Il a surtout l'air très bête, protesta Domeki (toujours un japonais, quels fans !)_

- 'Soir, je suis Daidoji Tomoyo, j'ai 16 ans et je ne me sépare jamais de ma caméra.

Elle avait d'ailleurs sa caméra à la main et ne perdait pas Sakura de vue (Sakura :(--))

- Euh Tomoyo, tu ne peux pas filmer Sakura ici, fit Kira avant de se présenter. Euh moi, je m'appelle Kira Yamato. J'ai 16 ans et j'adore… tout ce qui est mécanique. (il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire : les entraînements sur simulateurs de vol. Si ?)

- Moi, c'est Cagali Yamato. J'ai 16 ans, je suis la sœur de Kira et j'aime bien les livres d'espionnages.

On vit alors les sept jeunes gens se réunir en cercle, joindre leurs mains au centre en crier avec une moue de honte « Pour des lendemains qui chantent » (--).

Et les spectateur d'éclater de rire. Heureusement, le générique de Fort Boyard vint juste à point pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre leur souffle

Chapitre 3: PF, le Père Fouras 

- Bienvenue.

Maru et Moro les attendaient à la porte du Fort. Comme elles n'étaient pas muettes, cela facilitait grandement l'organisation et ne demandait pas l'aide d'une co-animatrice nunuche à souhait donnant des conseils un peu bêtes (très bête en fait mais je n'ai pas dit que je m'en sortirais mieux).

- Suivez-nous s'il vous plait.

Là, au grand étonnement de tous, les deux petites lancèrent des lassos sur les candidats. Une fois tout le petit monde ficelé (elles sont douées pas moyen de s'en défaire), elles s'encoururent vers le centre du fort où les attendait Yuko. Conan pêta un câble.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

- C'était inéluctable, lui répondit Yuko dans le plus grand sérieux.

- Pardon?

Seul Conan semblait surpris, les autres avaient l'habitude et semblaient par contre un peu las (--').

- Inéluctable, du latin ineluctabilis, ce contre quoi il est impossible de lutter. En tout cas, c'est la définition donnée par le Robert.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Mmm, tu m'as l'air bien stupide toi.

- Il est stupide, il est stupide, raillèrent Maru et Moro très vite accompagnées par les autres.

_- Ils se foutent de lui ou c'est moi, demanda Hiwatari._

_- Nan, nan, ils se foutent de lui, soupira Niwa. Pourquoi, Dark, de tous les élèves notre association a-t-il fallut que tu choisisses Conan ? D'accord il est brillant mais il est vachement coincé non?_

_- De quoi te plains-tu? ricana Dark. Au moins, on ne s'ennuie pas._

_- Il a raison, répondit Hiwatari._

- Chers candidats un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait, tempéra Yuko. Dans quelques instants, La boule sonnera le Gong et le jeu commencera. Laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles.

- Mais on les connaît les règles, protesta Watanuki.

- Toi peut-être mais les téléspectateurs peut-être pas. Bon, voilà le topos. Vous devez attraper les clés en réussissant les différentes épreuves AVANT la fin du chronos. Ensuite, vous vous rendez chez les maîtres du jeu pour avoir le plus de temps possible dans la salle du trésor. Enfin, vous réunissez les différents indices pour avoir le mot de passe faisant couler les pièces d'or. Voilà, c'était pas si compliqué. La Boule, mon Chou, c'est à toi.

DOOOOIIIIINNNG

- Et c'est parti… commença Yuko.

- …pour le show… continua Tomoyo.

- En quelque sorte. Bon, on envoie quelqu'un chez le Père Fouras ?

- Kira, firent-ils tous en chœur.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que t'es surdoué, répondit Watanuki.

- On est tous censés l'être.

- Oui, mais, toi, tu utilise ta cervelle, répondit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.

- Moi pas peut-être? protesta Shaolan.

- Nan, railla Conan.

Il fallut retenir Shaolan qui allait se jeter sur Conan pour l'étrangler. Franchement, Fort boyard sans Capitaine ça l' fait pas. Shao-kun en prison non plus (de plus, on aurait trop de gardienne de prison rattachées à sa cellule).

- Si on envoyait Conan? proposa Sakura. Il est détective.

- Ouais, frima ce dernier. De plus, j'ai ma phrase porte-bonheur: "Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité".

- Génial, allez zou maintenant. Sinon, tu sera pas chez PF que ce sera fini.

- PF ?

- Père Fouras.

- Allez, allez, s'impatientèrent Maru et Moro.

Ils s'éloignèrent en trottinant.

- Maintenant que tous les nains sont partis…

- Je ne suis pas un nain, hurla le nain, Conan. Et j'ai de très bonnes oreilles.

- En effet, admit Yuko. Bref, qui se colle à aller chercher la clé qui tombera sûrement à l'eau.

_- Quelle confiance en leur équipier, remarqua Artem._

_- Tu ferais confiance toi à un gamin en tenue sport et portant un nœud papillon rouge? demanda Lincée._

_-…nan._

- Sakura, s'écria Tomoyo.

- Je nage mieux qu'elle, objecta Shaolan.

- Tu veux rire, tu te fais battre par Eriol, ricana Sakura.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Sakura est plus forte qu'Eriol, assura Yuko. Et puis…

Elle chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de Shaolan. Son visage s'éclaira alors d'un sourire carnassier.

- Vous avez raison, je m'incline, Sakura fera le rattrapage.

- Si rattrapage il y a, dit Kira. Nous devons être soudé et encourager Conan.

- D'accord, fit Cagali puis elle se mit à hurler. VAS-Y LE NAIN TU VAS Y ARRIVER RAPPELLE-TOI CE QUE TU AS APPRIS A L'ECOLE PRIMAIRE !

Les autres se joignirent à elle.

- OUAIS VAS-Y LE NAIN NE NOUS DEçOIS PAS. (Sakura)

- CHERCHE PROFOND DANS TA 'TITE TETE MAIS PAS PENDANT TROIS JOURS HEIN ! (Watanuki)

- NE TE LAISSE PAS ABATTRE CONAN NE LES ECOUTE PAS (Kira)

- C'EST VRAI LAISSE TOMBER. SAKURA PLONGERA QUAND MEME POUR ALLER CHERCHER LA CLE. (Shaolan)

(--') (Kira) (.) (Yuko et Tomoyo)

- VOS G… LAISSEZ-MOI ME CONCENTRER. (Conan)

_- C'est pas gagné, remarqua Hiwatari._

_- C'est sûr, soupira Niwa. Mais quelle image on donne aux spectateurs !_

_- C'est beau l'esprit d'équipe, railla Artem. (°°')_

_- Remarque, fit Lincée. Maman ne s'est même pas encore endormie dans le fauteuil._

_- Total respect, fit leur père avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête._

Entre-temps, Conan et ses nouvelles amies étaient arrivés chez PF.

- Bonjour Père Fouras, salua poliment le nain.

- C'est bizarre, j'entend une petite voix criarde mais je ne vois personne.

- Plus bas Père Fouras, il est tout petit, fit Maru en s'asseyant sur la table.

- Ah oui, oui. Bonjour cher petit. Es-tu prêt à résoudre cette énigme ?

- Plus que jamais !

- Je commence

Jamais elle n'est loin de son autre jumelle

Elle est souvent comparée à une spécialité laitière

On la trouve parfois sur le bord d'une poubelle

On la prépare pour le Père Noël

Qui est-elle ?

Maru pris le sablier.

- Je répète

Jamais elle n'est loin de son autre jumelle

Elle est souvent comparée à une spécialité laitière

On la trouve parfois sur le bord d'une poubelle

On la prépare pour le Père Noël

Qui est-elle ?

Conan se concentra et pendant ce temps, le temps s'écoulait.

- C'est simple, s'écria-t-il. C'est une bière.

- Nan.

- Hein ? Mais Oncle Kogoro, il en boit toujours au moins deux, comme du petit lait, y en a plein autour de la poubelle et on en offre au Père Noël !

Partout dans les pays où l'émission était diffusée, les SPE (Société Protectrice des Enfants) se mirent à appeler le standard pour confier cet enfant à une famille de gens non-alcooliques

- Le temps est écoulé. Mais nooooon, c'était la chaussette. Tu en mets toujours deux, elle pue comme un fromage, la chanson de la chaussette trouée et on prépare ses chaussettes pour recevoir un cadeau du Père Noël. Je la trouvait pourtant simple pour des surdoués comme vous. Enfin enfin, hop-là.

Et notre gentil Père No…Fouras. Lança la chaussette…euh non… la clé à la mer. Plouf.

- Toi, prends-en de la graine et apprend la chanson de la Chaussette Trouée avec mes deux amies Maru et Moro.

Tous les nains descendirent en chantant la chansonnette connue.

Suuuur le bord d'une poubelle

Laxi boum boum tagada pouêt pouêt

Sur le bord d'une poubelle

Une chaussette pleurait…

- AAAAAARRGG, hurla quelqu'un. Elle est glacée!

Ce quelqu'un, c'était Sakura. Obligée de plonger pour aller chercher la clé, elle avait appris ce que Yuko avait glissé dans l'oreille de Shaolan.

" Tu sais, elle est froide l'eau de mer en octobre"

Elle se coucha moins bête ce soir-là.

Néanmoins, not' 'tite Sakura nagea d'un crawl rapide et ramena la clé en une vitesse records.

- Bravo ma Sakura, la félicita Tomoyo. Quel dommage que je n'aie pu filmer cet exploit.

- J'ai enregistré l'émission sur le magnétoscope de la maison, fit Kira.

On a cru que Tomoyo allait l'embrasser. Mais non, pas devant sa sœur jumelle.

- GIRL POWER! Hurla Cagali. Elle ne le savait pas mais devant leur écran, la majorité des adolescentes hurlèrent en même temps.

- Chers candidats, les calma Yuko. Pendant que Sakura se change je vous propose d'aller vers la première épreuve.

- Moi je reste avec Sakura, proposa Shaolan.

- Toi tu pars avec les autres si tu ne veux pas la marque de ma main droite sur ta joue, annonça Sakura avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? se désola Tomoyo.

- C'est rien Tomo-chan, viens, on va à la seconde épreuve. Shaolan tu viens aussi !

Chapitre 4 : Mud Battle

Kikou ! Je change un peu ma manière d'écriture. J'espère rendre ma fanfic plus simple à lire. Si ça ne vous plait pas écrivez-le-moi… Encore merci pour les commentaires, je m'applique. (note de moi: Je ne traite pas les personnages du Fort de fous à lier. Je ne les considère comme tel que pour les besoins de la fic)

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma meilleure cop's bientôt auteur de fics et première lectrice de celle-ci. Tomoyo, c'est pour toi.

Conan: Enfin ! Ça fait des heures que je vous attends ! Je caille moi.

Cagali: On aurait été plus vite si tu avais répondu à PF en utilisant cette chose qu'on appelle cerveau.

Maru et Moro: Il est stupide, il est stupide.

Cagali: Tiens, même les deux gamines te trouvent stupide.

Yuko: Candidats, candidates, un peu de calme. Nous allons passer à la seconde épreuve. Devinette:

C'est crade, humide.

Il faut se battre pour avoir la clé.

Il nous faut une fille.

Qui s'y colle ?

L'équipe: Cagali

Conan: Tomoyo

Equipe + Yuko: KOWA ?

Conan: C'est la plus grande, elle a toutes ses chances…

Sakura: Mais ma Tomoyo, elle est toute douce, toute gentille. Elle va…Elle va mourir !

Kira: Meeeuh non. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve…

Conan: De toute façon c'est moi qui décide.

Cagali: Sale gamin…

Tomoyo: Ne vous en faites pas, Shaolan m'a donné deux-trois cours de karaté. Je vais vous l'avoir cette clé.

L'équipe+ Yuko+ Maru et Moro: Elle va perdre.

Shaolan: C'est beau la confiance. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça.

Yuko: Attention j'enclenche le sablier.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

_Téléspectateur Artem: Je crois que c'est une clé qu'ils n'auront pas._

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais je crois aussi._

_Téléspectateur Niwa consterné: C'est pas demain la veille qu'on aura des subsides pour l'association._

_Téléspectateur Hiwatari réellement étonné: C'était le but ?_

Tomoyo entre dans la chambre de la Mud Battle (bataille de boue). Le silence est total et chez eux, les spectateurs retiennent leur souffle. Une catcheuse, en habit de catcheuse tigre, se présente, une lueur assassine dans le regard. Tomoyo la salue d'un sourire (… mignon, gentil, un sourire à la Tomoyo quoi). On verrait presque des ailes dans son dos et une auréole au-dessus de sa tête. Quant à la tigresse (appelons-la ainsi), on lui rajouterait sans peine les attributs d'un diablotin. La haine des spectateurs envers la tigresse enfle.

Les candidates: FIGHT TOMOYO !

La tigresse se jette sur la Japonaise et lui tire les cheveux (qu'elle a très long, rappelons-le).

Tomoyo: KYAAAA! BIP-asse.

Sakura: ma Tomoyo, crier des injures, je rêve c'est sûr.

L'équipe: (°.°)

Tomoyo se jette à son tour sur la tigresse et lui tire les cheveux. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas le karaté qui lui revient en premier. S'en suit une série de cris et d'injures (que nous ne citerons pas, c'est un PG show) terminant par –asse. BIP-asse, BIP-asse,… Quand deux (ou plus si affinités) filles se disputent, les injures se terminent toujours en –asse. Pourquoi ? Parce que le –asse se transforme facilement en rugissement de haine.

Tigresse: BIP-asse ! Sorcière!

Hein ? Quoi ? ça change !

Petit compte-rendu : La gadoue vole, les deux filles se sont transformées en je ne sais quelle créature de boue et sont au stade limite de l'extinction de voix.

Tilt !

Tiens un tilt… L'une des deux combattantes aurait-elle eu une idée ?

Tomoyo (avec une hargne inhabituelle): Oui je suis une sorcière ! D'ailleurs, j'ai le pouvoir de te changer en cadavre par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Les spectateurs ne rigolent pas, ils ont des sueurs froides. La tigresse recule. Les yeux de Tomoyo semblent briller sous l'épaisse couche de boue qui la recouvre. Elle hurle dans un japonais suraigu.

Tomoyo (mais est-ce bien elle ?): Créature de boue, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te renvoie à l'enfer auquel tu appartiens. Puisses-tu mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

La tigresse ne comprend rien au japonais (la plupart d'entre vous non plus mais je vous ai offert ma traduction, quels chançards…) mais elle est morte de peur. Tomoyo n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter que son adversaire prend les jambes à son cou. Action somme toute assez stupide, Tomoyo n'ayant qu'un pouvoir d'exorciste ne marchant pas sur un être humain sain d'esprit. Mais, me direz-vous, la tigresse était-elle saine d'esprit ? Un des grand mystères du Fort…

Voix de la sagesse (Watanuki): Le temps ! Vite, la clé !

Le sablier était en effet dans un état critique: plus de bleu en dessous qu'au dessus ! Mais Tomoyo n'avait pas perdu la raison (elle) et attrapa la clé avant de sortir… juste à temps.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Un ange passe.

Tomoyo: Ben quoi, vous en faites une tête. J'ai la clé pourtant.

Sakura (soulagée): Ma Tomoyo est revenue ! Tu m'as fait peuuuuur, j'ai cru que tu étais possédée.

Shaolan: Un comble pour une exorciste.

Tomoyo: Tout va bien mais là va falloir que je prenne une douche, je suis couverte de boue.

Maru: Bravo, vous avez une DEUXIEME clé. Mais vous devriez en avoir trois.

Maru et Moro: Ils sont nuuuuuuuuls.

Cagali: Je les trouvais mignonnes mais là.

Shaolan (avec un sourire carnassier): Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de les étrangler.

Maru et Moro: Watanukiiiiiiiiiii.

Watanuki: il rigole bien sûr.

Moro: Suis-moi Tomoyo, je vais te conduire jusqu'à un point de douche.

Maru: Vous, vous me suivez jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve.

Et la petite troupe se remis en course. Les spectateurs respirent mieux, la tigresse par contre va pleurer à l'infirmerie. La pauvre a l'air traumatisé.

Pendant que les joueurs courent jusqu'à leur prochaine épreuve, un parchemin se déroule sur l'écran (les joies du 3D). Apparaît alors le visage souriant de Tomoyo.

- J'ai été très surprise quand mon… adversaire, oui c'est ça, m'a sauté dessus. Puis, je me suis prise au jeu et finalement c'était très marrant. Par contre mon adversaire ne va pas très bien, la pauvre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va gentiment rentrer dans son asile et sera en forme pour la saison prochaine.

_Téléspectateur Artem: Elle est… pas normale…_

Le parchemin quitte l'écran. Re-gros plan sur les joueurs qui, infatigables, forts, résistants, tenaces (même le p'tit), courent toujours. Mais! Que voyons nous, il en manque un! Bon, comptons: Sakura, Shaolan, Conan, Watanuki, Cagali. Bon, il manque Tomoyo qui se lave mais Kira ? Où est Kira ? Je VEUX savoir où est Kira. J'EXIGE de savoir où il se cache. D'abord, sachez que ce n'est pas un gros pervers (on aurait entendu Tomoyo crier), il a donc disparu… Ouiiiin. Du calme, du calme. Repassons le film au ralenti.

Les joueurs courent, les joueurs courent,… Mon Dieu ! Une main. Une main avec des griffes. Une main avec des griffes roses fluos. Hein ?

Ah mais oui ! C'est…

**Chapitre 5 : Vampire rose fluo**

Kira: Fley !

Fley: Eh oui! Tu ne croyais pas que tu pouvais m'échapper aussi facilement ?

Kira: Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Fley: On ne me plaque pas comme ça Kira Yamato.

_Téléspectateur Artem: Mmm ces deux-là sont sortis ensembles._

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: Mais comment as-tu deviné ? Ah oui, c'est peut-être que pour plaquer quelqu'un il faut d'abord être sortis avec…_

_Téléspectateur Artem: Remarque, il avait raison : elle me fout carrément les jetons._

Entre-temps, les autres candidats, arrivés à l'épreuve suivante, remarquent l'absence d'un des leurs.

Shaolan: Je ne le croyais pas pervers à ce point. Avec sa gueule d'ange, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession mais il va mater une fille sous sa douche. Doué le gars.

Watanuki: Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité. D'ailleurs, regarde la caméra, il s'est fait kidnapper.

Sakura: Ils se connaissent non ?

Cagali: C'est son ex.

Shaolan: Quel goût ! Il est un peu mazo non ?

Cagali: En fait, elle avait l'air normal mais il s'est assez vite rendu compte qu'elle était légèrement…

Conan: Fêlée ?

Sakura: Démente ?

Watanuki: Forcenée ?

Shaolan: Schizophrène ?

Cagali: Tout à la fois. Il lui a dit d'aller voir un psy mais elle n'a pas apprécié et a essayé de le tuer. C'est pour ça qu'il était si enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller en France.

Dans une chambre du Fort, Kira semble en bien mauvaise posture. Selon le code de conduite: Je-suis-un-homme-respectueux-je-ne-frappe-pas-une-fille (et plusieurs filles on a le droit ?), Kira s'était fait emmener dans la cellule de la sauvageonne. Même si pour le moment, je ne voudrais pas y être (pôôôôvre Kira), cette pièce dissimule tout de même 1 avantage:

Il y a des boyards ( des tunes dans le Fort et dans le jeu normal, y a moyen de les gagner. Là, on va s'arranger pour les voler)

Kira: Ecoute, tu avais et tu as toujours besoins de soins. C'est pas bon pour toi. (ni pour lui d'ailleurs)

Fley: Ah oui ? Je vais te montrer moi ce que c'est qu'une femme en colère.

Elle le griffe de ses ongles roses fluos, d'ailleurs bien assortis à ses cheveux. Folle mais classe tout de même. Apparemment, ce sont aussi des ongles magiques, ou chimiques, car la joue de Kira devenait rose fluo à son tour. C'est un peu n'importe quoi ça, non ? Mais qu'attendre de moins de la part d'une démente-fêlée-forcenée-schizophrène ?

Fley a vraiment pêté un câble (un des siens fort heureusement et pas un du Fort), elle essaye de griffer Kira une nouvelle fois mais celui-ci retient sa main juste à temps. Ses yeux mauves ont changé d'expression (pour ceux qui connaissent, il est devenu berserker) et il n'a plus du tout envie de se laisser marcher sur le pied droit (bobo). Bloquant le poignet de Fley derrière son dos, il prend une corde et l'attache solidement. Une corde ? Ben oui. C'est fou tout ce qui traîne dans le Fort. Moi je dis: VIVE LE DèSORDRE. (Tu lis ça Maman ?)

Alors que Kira cherche un moyen de calmer la possédée qui se débat comme… comme… comme une démente possédée. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Et voilà Tomoyo, accompagnée de deux messieurs en blancs arrivant (trop tard) avec une camisole et d'une maquilleuse. D'où viennent ces types en blancs ? Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, il n'y a pas (toujours) des types de l'asile le plus proche à chaque émission de Fort Boyard. Ces deux là sont venus en hélicoptère pour chercher la catcheuse tigresse qui s'est échappée de l'infirmerie. Elle est dangereuse, elle veut se venger. On lui a dit que les sorcières ça n'existaient pas et maintenant, elle n'a plus peur de Tomoyo. On ne devrait jamais raconter de mensonge à une catcheuse. Pourquoi une maquilleuse ? Je vous fais un Flash-back ou vous avez tout suivi ? Vous êtes intelligents, vous avez tout suivi et j'ai pas envie.

_Téléspectateur Artem: C'est quoi c'te nana ?_

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: C'est pour tenter de camoufler le rose fluo tiens. Ça donne pas sur un garçon. Le bleu c'est mieux._

_Téléspectateur Artem: On va utiliser le fond de teint traditionnel, tu sais celui qui donne le teint mate et surtout une couleur normale._

Une fois Kira arrangé, tout le petit monde s'en va, laissant Tomoyo et Kira seuls dans la cellule. Mauvaise idée.

Tomoyo: Tiens, c'est marrant, on est tous seuls dans la cellule.

Je viens de l'écrire.

Kira (l'innocent): euh… oui. On est tous seuls dans la cellule.

Tomoyo: Il me vient des idées.

Shaolan: J'arrive pas à y croire…

Sakura: C'est qui cette fille ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de ma Tomoyo ?

Et là, l'écran s'éteint. Oooooooh.

_Téléspectateur Artem: Toujours quand ça devient intéressant._

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: Ouiin, j'veux savoir la suite._

_Téléspectateur Artem: mais tu vas le revoir, regarde : l'émission n'est pas finie._

Cagali: Hé là ! Et la suite ?

Yuko: Nous avons passé suffisamment de temps sur cet accident. Il est temps pour nous de…

Tomoyo: … déposer les armes, la nuit nous appartient, laisse-la nous dire ce qu'on devient… (clin d'œil à Kyo, le groupe)

Sakura: Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Tomoyo: Ben, on revient de la cellule de la sauvageonne.

Sakura: Je ne te demande pas où vous êtiez mais ce que vous faisiez.

Tomoyo: Ben tu as tout vu sur l'écran non ? Fley est partie rejoindre la catcheuse dans leur asile, et nous, on a piqué tous les boyards cachés dans la cabine avant…

L'équipe: …avant ?

Kira: Ben de vous rejoindre. (Il est sincèrement étonné) C'est quoi la prochaine épreuve ?

Yuko: A votre avis pourquoi sommes-nous devant la cage des fauves ?

Pour leur jeter de bon gros morceaux de viande et quand ils exploseront, l'équipe aura sa troisième clé.

Conan: Pour leur jeter de bons gros morceaux de viande et quand ils exploseront, l'équipe aura sa troisième clé.

Qu'il est bête mon dieu qu'il est bête !

Cagali: Qu'il est bête mon dieu qu'il est bête !

Bo pourquoi ils répètent tout ce que je marque ?

Conan: Milles excuses. Mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire.

Shaolan: Réfléchir, nouvelle sensation.

Yuko: Il n'a pas tort. Il y a là, une petite cage à roulette (une Skate Cage, c'est fun non ? Non). L'un de vous entre dedans et va chercher la clé qui se trouve à l'autre bout de l'enclos.

Conan: Shaolan.

Shaolan: D'accord.

Sakura: Comment as-tu fait pour qu'il t'obéisse aussi vite ?

Conan: Autorité naturelle.

Cagali: Et puis, Shaolan s'ennuyait.

Shaolan (déjà dans sa cage): Bon, j'y vais !

_Téléspectateur Artem: Motivé le gars._

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Tout d'abord, je vous explique le principe de la Skate Cage. C'est, comme son nom l'indique, une cage à roulettes qu'il faut actionner non pas avec ses pieds mais avec ses mains (avouez qu'avec la tête c'est un peu dur).

Shaolan tourne, tourne les pédales et avance plutôt vite. Mais dans l'enclos des fauves, il y a les fauves (roulement de tambours et vive la logique mathématique), Kérobéro et Spinel. Et ceux-ci se placent juste devant la cage. Shaolan grogne et commence à hurler des propos en japonais aux fauves. Sakura est morte de rire, Tomoyo et Yuko aussi. Les spectateurs ne comprennent rien (sauf les Japonais qui eux sont plutôt perplexes).

Mesdames et messieurs, après l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux voici le garçon qui hurlait à l'oreille des fauves.

Courant d'air.

Finalement, comme à contre-cœur, ils s'écartent de la cage et Shaolan tourne, tourne les pédales vers la clé puis vers la sortie.

Le sablier était tout juste mais la troisième clé est ramenée sans autre encombre.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Ça c'est ce que les téléspectateurs et les caméramans ont vu.

Mais imaginez un instant que vous étiez une puce sur le pelage de Spinel (ou de Kéro comme vous préférez). Vous auriez pu alors entendre ceci:

Flashback(j'ai pu placer ce mot. YAHOOO ! Excusez-moi, c'était un de mes plus grands rêves)

Kéro: Oh, le sale mioche. Tu veux quoi gamin ?

Shaolan: La clé, bouge ton gros bip de là Kérobéro et c'est valable pour toi aussi Spinel.

Spinel: Oh attends, il faut d'abord nous le demander poliment et puis, peut-être qu'on te laissera passer.

Syaoran: C'est pas demain la veille que je supplierai des peluches.

Remarquez que Shaolan s'est transformé en Syaoran qui vient (d'après une amie à moi, si, si j'ai des amis) de Xiaolang, en chinois, qui veut dire "petit loup". Et là, Syaoran descend directement d'un loup très mal élevé. Et vous savez quel est le taux d'affinité entre un loup et deux chats (même très gros et ne ressemblant plus vraiment à votre animal préféré) ? Il est quasimodo… euh non… quasi nul. Les injures fusent, rapides comme l'éclaire, ne terminant pas par –asse, mais bon vous voyez quoi.

Non ?

Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes plus sortis de chez vous ? Allez zou, sortez, insultez quelqu'un d'andouille et écoutez sa réponse. Voilà, vous avez maintenant une petite idée des insultes échangées.

Spinel commence à jouer avec la cage qui bascule dangereusement. Kéro rigole, Syaoran grogne de plus en plus. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il se transforme en Syaoran Super Saïyen 3. Les moldus (personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique) n'ont rien vu mais les candidats sont morts de rires et les fauves rigolent moins. Syaoran a les cheveux blonds Sangoku Super Saïyen 3 et des flux d'énergie entourent sa cage. Il y a comme un grand coup de vent dans le Fort.

Courant d'air.

Sangoku: Quelle puissance ! J'ai du mal à garder les deux pieds au sol.

Auteur : Sangoku barre-toi. T'as rien à faire ici.

Syaoran Super Saïyen 4: Maintenant le premier qui s'approche de cette cage à moins de deux mètres, je le pulvérise avec une rune de feu et croyez-moi c'est celle que je maîtrise le mieux.

Effet voulu accordé, les fauves reculent, en faisant la mauvaise tête. Shaolan tourne, tourne les pédales, attrape la clé et revient vers ses coéquipiers sans autre encombre.

Les fauves entament une dépression car voir Shaolan gagné ne fait pas, mais alors pas du tout plaisir à nos deux minous. Décidément, cette soirée semble désastreuse sur le plan moral pour bien des personnes… Les asiles sont pleins à ras-bord. Que font les psychologues ?

Maru et Moro: Méchant Shaolan, à cause de toi, Kéro et Spinel y sont touuuuut tristes.

Mais Shaolan a d'autres chats à fouetter.

Shaolan: Laissez-moi sortir de cette cage. J'ai eu la clé maintenant je veux sortir.

Sakura: Mmm, nan. Je trouve que cette cage te sied bien. On va te laisser là.

Maru et Moro: Vous avez trois clés, vous avez trois clés. Allons chercher la quatrième.

L'équipe: On y va.

Shaolan: Venez me sortir de là non d'un pétard.

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: On peut se faire envoyer la cage par la poste ?_

Shaolan secoue, secoue sa cage et… la fait tomber sur le côté. Un hurlement se fait entendre alors que la troupe des candidats court jusqu'à sa prochaine épreuve. Tous ? Non, un petit village d'irréductibles… Je m'embrouille là.

Je disais: Tous ? Non. Kira était allé chercher la clé de la Skate Cage et revenait pour délivrer le 'tit démon qui se débattait toujours pour sortir de sa cage.

Kira: C'est malin, tu as renversé la cage sur la porte.

Voyez-vous exactement à quoi ressemble Kira ? Oui, si vous avez suivi la série Gundam Seed. Non, si vous ne l'avez pas fait (et vive la logique mathématique). Alors voilà, Kira a des cheveux bruns (comme Shaolan), des yeux améthyste (mauves quoi mais améthyste ça fait encore plus beau, ça fait joyauux kyaa), pas un gramme de graisse, une intelligence hors du commun (bon il triche un peu, il a été modifié génétiquement à l'extrême) et surtout, ce qui va beaucoup aider Shaolan, des muscles en béton (là aussi il triche un tout t'chi peu). Attention: on pourrait croire qu'il ressemble à un culturiste (bodybuilder), pas du tout. Il est beau comme un ange (enfin, si vous voyez les anges comme des culturistes, c'est votre problème). Je disais ? Ah oui. Kira redresse la cage et ouvre la porte. Shaolan sort et… Qu'entendons non ?

- Merci

Kira: Pas de quoi.

Il semble que nous voyons là se construire les bases d'une relation nouvelle entre l'ange et le démon. Pas de pensées perverses merci.

Nos deux chouchous (quoique après ce que je leur ai fait subir, puis-je encore les considérer comme tel ? Oui, je suis une sadique. Non, pas la camisole de force s'il vous plait) se mettent à courir pour rattraper l'équipe qui arrive gentiment à la 1…2…3…4° épreuve. Et pendant ce temps là, le temps passe.

Un parchemin se déroule sur l'écran. Arrive la tête de Shaolan. Remarquons que lui a les yeux couleur ambre. Ce qui est tout aussi beau que les yeux améthystes.

Shaolan: Ce n'était pas trop dur non. Bon, il fallait mater les fauves mais après tout ce ne sont que des grosses peluches. Par contre, je ne pardonne à aucun de mes coéquipiers de m'avoir laissé en plan. Bon, peut-être à Sakura…

Voix: Pourquoi ?

Shaolan: Parce que c'est Sakura.

Il se lève.

Oui, parce qu'il était assit en fait.

Le parchemin quitte l'écran.

Pendant ce temps, les candidats courent, la catcheuse aussi mais elle, elle sait pas ou elle va. Maru et Moro arrêtent de courir. Bousculade du côté des candidats.

- Aïe !

- Fais attention !

- Mon pieed !

- Ma tête (oui parce que Conan a la tête à la même hauteur que les pieds des autres… ou presque)

Yuko: Quelles chochottes. Bon, voici la 4° épreuve et vous devriez avoir 5 clés. Il va falloir mettre le turbo. Qui, parmi vous, n'a pas sa place ici ? Qui vous fait perdre du temps et des boyards ? Qui est le maillon faible ?

Cagali: Toi. C'est quoi l'épreuve.

Yuko: Si tu veux vraiment le savoir… entre dans la cellule ( ).

Watanuki: Elle me fait peur quand elle a ces yeux-là.

Mais Cagali n'a peur de rien et entre dans la cellule.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

**Chapitre 6: Les prouesses de Cagali**

_Oups, je me suis rendue compte que Kagali ne s'écrivait pas avec un K mais avec un C : Cagali. Désolée. Je ferai attention cette fois-ci et celles qui viendront. (n'empêche que ça donne mieux avec un K (.) na) Quant à Fley, ça s'écrit Flay. J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'autre bêtises._

Un serpent. Un long serpent emplit la cellule. Un long serpent transparent en verre et très très long mais pas très gros finalement. Un long serpent creux avec un bout sur le sol et la clé à l'autre bout, celui-là très loin du sol, voire près du plafond. Que faire, mon Dieu, que faire ?

Ramper dans le serpent. Eh oui.

Cagali entre dans le serpent et rampe, rampe.

Cagali n'est pas aussi belle que son frère. D'abord, c'est une fille, je préfère les garçons donc je ne flash pas sur les filles. Ensuite, elle a les cheveux blonds (moi, je suis brune, je ne compte pas pour des prunes mais vous vous en foutez) donc… non elle n'est pas bête ! Elle est même très intelligente, quand elle veut. Elle a aussi de très grands yeux bruns et volontaires. Elle est plus combative que Kira.

Elle rampe très vite, la clé arrive bientôt à portée de vue. Rien de croustillant. L'équipe s'ennuie.

Sakura: Elle est douée hein !

Pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans sa voix, tous, sauf Conan, ont l'habitude des exploits sportifs de la blonde. Je pourrait faire des chapitres entiers de flashback montrant Cagali bébé escaladant son berceau, Cagali 3 ans escaladant son armoire, Cagali 6 ans battant son prof de karaté, Cagali 10 ans gagnant le cross de la ville, Cagali 16 ans, attrapant la clé à Fort Boyard. Ah, non, ça c'est l'instant présent. Et le temps passe…

Watanuki: Pour bien faire, il faudrait qu'elle saute. Comme ça, on aurait plus de temps pour les autres clés.

Je ne vous ai pas parlé de l'oreille de Cagali. J'entends par là son ouïe qui est extraordinairement fine. Elle a donc entendu Watanuki malgré la (grosse) porte en bois qui la sépare de ses compagnons. Comme Cagali est une fille d'action très obéissante, elle… saute ben oui.

Conan: Elle fait toujours ce qu'on lui dit de faire ?

Sakura: Non, mais c'est Watanuki tout de même.

Shaolan: Et alors ?

Sakura: Il réfléchit, lui, avant de parler.

Kira a tout de même l'air perplexe.

Watanuki: J'ai pensé tout haut, je pensait pas qu'elle le ferait.

L'équipe : --'

Et voilà, sa réputation d'adolescent intelligent s'effondre. L'équipe est consternée, partagée entre l'envie de rire ou de pleurer. Kira remercie le ciel d'avoir doter sa sœur d'une très bonne condition physique. Watanuki se mord la langue. Cagali, elle, est déjà sur ses pieds et pousse la porte, la clé en main.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Maru et Moro: Bravoooooooo ! Vous avez quatre clé.

Maru: C'est magnifique

Moro: C'est sidéral.

Maru et Moro: Allons à la prochaine épreuve.

L'équipe court et…

Page de publicité

_Téléspectateur Artem: C'est nul. Ils l'ont eu trop facilement c'te clé-là._

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: Maman s'est presque endormie._

_Téléspectatrice "Maman": Mgngn ? (¨.¨)_

_Téléspectateur Artem: En tout cas cette page de pub tombe à pique._

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: Ben pourquoi ? (°.°)_

_Téléspectateur Artem: Je dois aller aux toilette (.)_

_Téléspectatrice Lincée: (--')_

Après les publicités débiles habituelles sur des marques de poudre à lessivées lavant des taches propres,

du chocolat qui fait maigrir (alors que ce qui est bon justement fait grossir et c'est pour ça que c'est bon, la preuve, les fruits… ben c'est moins bon),

du shampoing faisant crier de plaisir (j'ai jamais su pourquoi, moi, perso, prendre ma douche ne me fait pas spécialement fantasmer),

le téléphone moins cher (ils sont tous moins cher, du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent),

la collection des pots de confitures avec fascicules 1 euro 50,

… Fort Boyard revient (le retour du boyard . ). Merci mon Dieu (ou en qui que vous croyez).

Fin des pubs

Nous retrouvons donc notre bande de joyeux lurons qui se sont arrêtés de courir (quel dommage, c'est si beau un athlète qui court .).

Yuko: La prochaine épreuve sera pour Watanuki.

Conan: Objection !

Yuko (sadique): Refusée.

Conan: Ben même ! C'est au chef d'équipe de décider de la personne qui va dans la cellule.

Yuko: D'accord. Qui vas-tu envoyer ? Pas Watanuki quand même…

Conan: Eh ben si, justement. Watanuki, tu feras la prochaine épreuve.

Ah l'esprit de contradiction des ados…

Reste de l'équipe + spectateurs: (--') il s'est fait avoir.

Yuko: C'est bien ce que je disait :"_La prochaine épreuve sera pour Watanuki_". Ouvrons la porte.

Watanuki: Eh mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Yuko: Tu verraaaaaas.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Hurlement

_Haha, je me marre. Là vous êtes frustrés parce que ce chapitre s'arrête ici. Haha (rire démoniaque enclenché) oui vous avez raison c'est un rire de méchant. Sachez que j'adore faire bip mon monde. Mais je ne suis pas si sadique que ça. J'ai mis le chapitre suivant sur le site juste après celui-ci. Faut dire que ce chapitre-ci était très court. J'me rattraperai sur le prochain. Ouvrez grand vos mirettes. _

**Chapitre 7: Dégueulipots**

_Je disais donc_

Hurlement… de rire.

Oui, encore un rire de méchant. Et que peut-il y avoir comme méchant à Fort Boyard ?

Moi

Yuko

la Tigresse

Un pirate

Les fantômes des anciens animateurs ayant animé le Fort

Barrons Yuko, moi (quoique…) et la Tigresse (toujours perdue dans le Fort rappelons-le). Il nous reste un pirate et un fantôme. J'ai le regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas un pirate (quel dommage, s'il avait la classe de Johnny Depp…). C'est un Fantôôôme.

Le fantôme de Patrice Lafont pour être exact. Vous souvenez-vous de lui ? Cela remonte à plusieurs années.

Petite musique de retour dans le passé

Souvenez-vous de l'année 1996. Je sais c'est loin. Je n'avait moi-même que 7 ans. L'émission était alors présentée par un monsieur aux cheveux blanchissant et une bip aux cheveux bruns. Ne nous attardons pas sur Cendrine Dominguez et reparlons de Patrice. Présentateur de Fort Boyard et du jeu Pyramide (si vous ne voyez toujours pas demandez à vos parents), il n'a pas supporté qu'on l'oublie après les passages de Jean-Pierre Casteldi comme animateur (Caius Bonus dans le 1° film d'Astérix). La rancœur s'est changé en regrets et il n'y a rien de pire que les regrets. S'est donc créé un mauvais esprit dans le Fort.

Retour dans le présent

Oui mais, me direz-vous, un fantôme ne peut avoir de prise sur une chose matérielle.

Oui mais, vous répondrai-je, nous somme dans la période d'Halloween.

Car, si vous vous intéressiez un temps soit peu à la culture celtique, vous apprendriez qu'en fait la fête de Samaîn (ancienne Halloween) durait trois jours avant et trois jours après le 31 octobre.

Comme le tournage s'est effectué deux jours avant Halloween, ça colle.

Super, donc nous revenons à Watanuki et Patrice Ghost.

Patrice est très très méchant. Il a piqué la clé cachée dans cette cellule. Et maintenant, il s'enfuit cherchant une sortie.

Car, si le fantôme d'Halloween peut attraper des clés, il a perdu la faculté de traverser les murs. Pas de bol.

Watanuki se retrouve donc à courir derrière le fantôme. Yuko est morte de rire. Les téléspectateurs, capables de voir le fantôme, je vous l'ai dit c'est Halloween, ont les yeux comme des balles de ping-pong.

Heureusement, Watanuki ne se balade jamais sans sel (on sent la longue expérience).

Le sel, c'est bien connu, peut tuer un faible esprit car il s'attaque directement à son essence vitale. Un corps sans essence vitale est un zombie, une coquille vides. Comme un esprit n'a pas de corps, il ne reste plus rien. Logique.

Mais pour lancer ce sel à Patrice Ghost, il faut s'en rapprocher. Le sel n'a pas la capacité de voler jusqu'aux esprit qu'il est sensé combattre. Il en va de même pour les plat que vous voulez saler, le sel ne vole pas jusqu'à eux. Il faut donc se lever et aller chercher la salière. Là, Watanuki a déjà la salière, il n'a plus qu'à chercher son plat… euh fantôme. Je m'embrouille.

Cours Watanuki, cours.

Tomoyo: _Il court, il court le furet, le furet du bois joli…_

Faut pas croire que le reste de l'équipe s'est mise à transpirer pour aider le Japonais. Vous auriez fait quoi à leur place ?

C'est bien ce que je disait, vous vous seriez assis et vous auriez attendu gentiment que votre copain ramène la clé.

Watanuki a coincé Patrice Ghost dans une cellule. Qui dit cellule, dit clé. Il y a donc DEUX clés dans c'te cellule. Ça c'est cool.

Watanuki lance le sel et Patrice Ghost fond comme neige au soleil (ou disparaît comme glace au chocolat dans ma main). La clé tombe par terre et notre courageux candidat la ramasse avant de s'atteler à l'épreuve de la cellule.

Là, Watanuki reprend son titre d'adolescent intelligent même si un peu téméraire. Parce que derrière la porte, il n'y a personne pour annoncer quand le temps est écoulé.

Passons, ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est l'épreuve. Les vases dégoûtants (Dégueulipot). Je résume: une vingtaine de pots en céramique (la céramique est opaque, on ne voit donc pas ce qui est à l'intérieur des dégueulipots) contenant toutes sortes de substances non-vivantes et vivantes. Watanuki va donc plonger sa main dans les pots. (Niek niek . ). Comptons les pots, remplis par un sadique que même le professeur Rogue n'égale pas.

1° pot: Ouh ça bouge. Je dirais même plus ça grouille. Je dirais même plus que c'est remplit d'asticots et qu'il n'y a pas dedans la moindre clé.

2° pot: Ouf, ça ne bouge pas. Urks, c'est dégueu (eh oui, c'est le principe des dégueulipots) et y a même pas de clé dedans. Watanuki retire sa main maintenant pleine de mayonnaise.

3° pot: Ah ! C'est sec et poudreux: farine. Problème: la farine colle à la mayonnaise. Et toujours pas de clé. Heureusement que Watanuki n'est pas une mauviette et qu'il n'a pas peur de tremper ses mains dans les dégueulipots.

4° pot: Beeerk, c'est de nouveau plein d'un liquide-solide mais cette fois… c'est vert. Mais cette fois, il y a une clé dedans ! Ne nous posons pas de question quant à la nature de cette chose verte. (De la morve de troll ? o.O)

Bien, notre chasseur de fantôme n'est même pas prisonnier dans sa cellule (un p'tit rapide lui). Il ne lui reste plus qu'a retrouver les autres tenant dans sa main la moins sale (la verte) les deux clés.

Conan: Il en met un temps lui.

Sakura: Tu t'ennuie mon chou ? T'aurais dû prendre ta Game Boy.

Conan: Parce que toi tu t'ennuie pas.(les gosses .)

Sakura: Pas vraiment non.

Tomoyo: On t'a déjà proposé de venir jouer avec nous.

Conan: J'ai pas envie.

Cagali: T'as tort. Je connaissait pas ce jeu mais je dois avouer que c'est génial.

Conan: Je ne vois pas en quoi "la main de la Titipopo" est géniale.

Vous connaissez ce jeu ? C'est très amusant (et très puerile). On se tient les mains et on chante:

_"La main de la Titipopo elle est malade_

_Elle est malade Titipopo du mal d'amour ouou_

_Pour la soigner Titipopo faut d'la salade_

_Faut d'la salad' Titipopo trois fois par jour_

_Trois fois par jour_

_1_

_2_

_3"_

Le truc c'est de ne pas se faire taper sur la main à 3 ou de ne pas rater la main sur laquelle vous devez taper à 3. Et c'est génial, et on peut y jouer à dix, à vingt, à trois, et ce pendant des heures. Mais c'est vrai: c'est un peu la honte d'y jouer à 16 ans. De plus, Conan a en fait 18 ans.

Heureusement pour notre "doyen", Watanuki est revenu. Il a été un peu surpris de les voir en cercle en train de chanter des chansons débiles mais finalement, il a jeté les clés (vertes aussi à présent) au milieu.

Watanuki: Alors, pas mal hein ? Deux clés d'un coup.

Maru et Moro: Ouaiiiis! Watanuki c'est l'plus fort. Mais beuuuuuh, elles sont bizarres tes clés.

Watanuki: Ouais, c'est possible et j'te raconte même pas dans quoi je les ai trouvées.

Sakura: ça vaut mieux pas, non.

Maru et Moro: Vous avez maintenant 6 clés. Plus qu'une !

Moro: C'est le moment de crier votre devise.

Kira: Allons plutôt chercher la septième clé.

Maru: On ne bougera pas tant que vous n'aurez pas crié votre devise.

Et les deux petites de bouder.

Watanuki(--): Elles en sont capables.

Cagali: On le fait alors…

L'équipe: POUR DES LENDEMAINS QUI CHANTENT.

Shaolan: On peut y aller maintenant ? Pitié.

Maru et Moro: Mais oui, mais oui. Allez, zou. Grouillez-vous un peu, on va être en retard.

Shaolan: C'est un comble.

Et l'équipe court, court vers sa destinée. Mais qui sait ce que lui réserve demain, enfin, la dernière épreuve…

Oh, un parchemin sur l'écran avec Watanuki dessus.

Fond sonore: Pourquoi lui peut avoir un parchemin et pas moi ( . ) Pas juuuste.

Watanuki: Oui non, le fantôme c'était pas un vrai (menteuuur mais bon, secret oblige). C'est Yuko qui a fait des effets spéciaux avec un drap et un copain en dessous. Les dégueulipots ? Ouais non, je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans le dernier. Rien de bien méchant sûrement. Ma main ? Meuuh non elle devient pas violette. La lumière sûrement…

Cagali (se mettant juste devant Watanuki): Et puis moi, j'ai pas trouvé l'épreuve très compl…

Trop tard, le parchemin se referme. Pas de pot Cagali.

Attention mesdames et messieurs, voici venir peut-être la dernière épreuve pour les clés. Oui, parce qu'après c'est Piiiire.

Shaolan: Watanuki, ta main vire au noir.

Watanuki: La lumière j'te dis.

Kira: c'est joli, remarque. Oh, des points roses.

Yuko: Pourquoi tu boude Conan ?

Conan: Je m'ennuie.

Sakura: Tu regarde pas dans les télé pour savoir ce que font les autres ? C'est marrant tu sais.

Conan: Je ne PEUX PAS regarder la télé.

Shaolan: Bo, pourquoi ?

Conan: Vous êtes DEVANT et vous êtes trop grands pour que je puisse y voir quelque chose.

Yuko: Fais la prochaine épreuve alors…

Conan: C'est ce que j'allais faire figure toi.

Elle lui attache la main à une menotte.

Conan: Mais kestufais ?

Yuko: Tu est attaché à un tuyau. Suffit que tu fasses glisser la menotte sur le tuyau. À la fin, il y a la clé et tu pourras te détacher.

Conan: Super, j'y vais.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Kira: J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Sakura: Pourquoi ? Il a bien attaché ses lacets, il risque pas de trébucher.

Tomoyo: Il a raison, ça craint.

Shaolan: Allons à l'épreuve suivante.

Sakura: Mmm ouais, il y arrivera pas.

Maru et Moro: Allons-y.

Mais, pourquoi ils abandonnent petit Conan ? Poussez-vous je regarde l'écran. Ah ouais. C'est chiant. Je vous explique.

Tout allait bien mais il y a eu un tuyau plus haut que les autres. Pour passer, Conan a sautillé pour élever sa mimine et… est resté suspendu par sa menotte. Il a l'air fin du crétin nain. Ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, il peut difficilement avancer plus. Il est prisonnier.

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort pour les prisonniers La lumière dans la cellule s'éteint.

Conan: Meeerdeuuu.

La terre tremble.

La Boule s'avance.

Conan: Gloups (°.°')


	2. Chapter 8

Voili voilou je m'y remets. Bon c'est un peu court tout ça, mais bon tout de même, je suis en examen. Ça vous replait ?

Chapitre 8 : Conan et La Boule

La Boule : …

Rappel : La Boule est sensée être muette. A part grogner, elle n'a donc pas une grande conversation. Petite description (même si l'été étant très proche, vous allez sûrement pouvoir contempler … l'homme, oui, c'est ça, dans toute sa splendeur) : La boule fait un mètre, sur un mètre, sur un mètre. C'est un cube parfait quoique qu'en fait c'est plutôt une sphère… une boule, ben oui. La boule est chauve, porte un marcel bleu et un pantalon (ou un short, l'été dernier… c'est loin pour tout le monde) bleu. Attention, j' me marre mais cette personne a une vie en dehors du Fort et est sûrement une personne charmante si on prend la peine de la connaître. Mais bon, la Charente-Maritime c'est loin pour une petite Belge comme moi et pour un (minuscule) Japonais comme Conan. Donc la Boule fait peur… et elle approche.

Conan : Re glups Bouli ouvre la porte et vient détacher petit Conan qui se balançait (sur une toile toile toile toile d'araignée) toujours à son tuyau. Ne prenant pas la peine de séparer l'enfant de sa menotte, il le soulève prestement et le jette sur son épaule. Ce qui ne plait pas vraiment à notre « détective» qui proteste d'ailleurs violemment. Rien à faire.

Les téléspectateurs sont partagés. Une partie rigolent comme des bossus. Les autres se plaignent à la protection des droits de l'enfance.

Cela va de mal en pis pour petit Conan car le voilà enfermé dans une belle (si on peut concevoir qu'une cage est belle) cage bien assez grande pour lui car conçue pour des adultes (allé des adulescents). Bouli, prenant pitié de ce petit être, lui donne un jeu de clé pour s'occuper (de quoi , c'est dans les règles du jeu ?) et surtout pour lui permettre de sortir… peut-être.

Bon, revenons à notre bande de joyeux drilles.

Ils arrivent à une porte de bois brun (tiens pas rose ?) où les attend Yuko. Elle discutait avec grande vigueur avec un technicien.

Yuko : Comment ça il a commencé à avoir le vertige ? Qui c'est qui m'a foutu un Père Fouras pareil ? Je veux qu'on me trouve un autre PF pour la deuxième partie de l'émission.

Ses yeux jettent des éclaires. Elle montre les dents et le poing. Elle fait… peur oui. Le pauvre technicien s'enfuis vers la terre ferme pour trouver un autre PF.

Sakura, septique : C'est quand même pas après toutes ces émissions qu'il a commencé à avoir le vertige.  
Kira : En fait, le rôle de PF est redistribué chaque été… comme les présentateurs.  
Tomoyo : Mais alors, il ne dort pas dans sa tour ?  
L'équipe : (°.°') Non.

Tomoyo n'a pas encore quitté l'âge où l'on croit à ces supers mensonges qui font de l'enfance une période merveilleuse. Toutes ses illusions s'effondrent donc à cette révélation (PF ne dort pas dans sa tour). Heureusement Sakura a une idée ( hé, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours) pour redonner le moral à sa meilleur cop's.

Sakura : Allé, pour te consoler, je te promet que toute l'équipe mettra les costumes que tu avais préparé pour l'émission.  
L'équipe : QUOI ? (ô.ô)  
Yuko (sourire sadique enclenché) : Super ! Vous allez pouvoir les mettre pendant la course aux boyards !  
Shaolan : Ne prends pas ton air sadique, y en a un pour toi aussi.

Tomoyo est perdue dans ses nuages et a retrouvé son beau sourire.

Yuko : Bon ! Votre « dernière » épreuve. Qui s'y colle ?  
Shaolan : Kira, il n'a fait que glander depuis le début du jeu ?  
Tomoyo : Il s'est tout de même battu contre une vamp rose fluo.  
Kira : Oh moi, pas de problème. Je vais le faire.

Et il entre dans la cellule (bah, pourquoi on dit une cellule dans le fond, pourquoi pas une chambre ? Chers lecteurs, une idée ?)

Petite musique caractéristique du Fort

Sev : Alors à votre avis ? Quelle épreuve pour notre Kira adoré ? Conan va-t-il sortir de sa cage ?  
Pourquoi dit-on une cellule sur le Ford (moi je le sais mais qui le sais aussi) ? 


	3. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Chenille et avions en papier

Ouplala je poste ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances (je sais que vous en avez rien à battre mais bon...) Le chapitre, encore une fois, est très court. Mais le prochaine n'arrivera surement pas avant le mois d'aout. Mais bon, pour patienter, Fr 2 nous offre une nouvelle saison de Fort Boyard( faudrait dire à l'animatrice à quel point elle est géniale... quand elle se tait).

Un tube. Un tube énorme.  
Kira approche sa main du tube (l'est courageux lui). Il s'appuie dessus de toute sa force phénoménale et… le tube tourne.  
Voici mesdames et messieurs le tube tournant. Explication : à votre gauche des mini escaliers (c'est pas trop haut non plus, faudrait pas blesser les candidats) en face de vous, une clé qui pend. La clé est séparée de vous par cet énorme tube. Vous pouvez être aussi grand que vous voulez, vous n'arrivez pas à attraper la clé en tendant la main. Et là, si vous avez un peu de jugeote vous faite quoi ?  
Non vous n'abandonnez pas. Kira est courageux et légèrement têtu. Il ne renonce jamais. Tiens ! Il serait né autrement qu'il aurait été à Gryffondor (dois-je vraiment vous dire d'où ça vient .  
D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, la plupart des candidats auraient pu aller dans cette maison. Je m'égare là.  
Bref, que feriez vous face à ce tube et cette clé qui vous nargue sur son fil ?  
Kira grimpe les mini escaliers et se positionne à plat ventre sur le tube. Trop brusquement cependant car le tube tourne et Kira se retrouve par terre. Pouf !  
Rapide comme l'éclair, il se relève pourtant et retourne sur le tube, plus doucement cette fois.

Sakura : On n'aurait pas dû envoyer une fille pour faire cette épreuve ?  
Yuko : Bo, un garçon ou une fille personne n'a encore réussi cette épreuve.  
Sakura : c'est trop gentil de nous rassurer.  
Yuko : Y a que la vérité qui blesse.  
Watanuki : Tu vas devoir réviser tes statistiques Yuko.

Kira était à présent à mi-chemin. C'est à dire à la moitié de la moitié du tube.  
Le quart, ouais.  
Mais dites-vous bien que rares sont les candidats qui y sont parvenus.  
D'ailleurs, depuis le temps que je regarde cette émission, je ne crois pas que ce soit déjà arrivé. Généralement cette épreuve ne fait pas de prisonnier. Il suffit en effet de se laisser tomber du tube pour sortir. Comme il est plus facile de tomber du tube que de rester dessus…  
Nombreux furent les abandons chers lecteurs mais cette fois-ci paraît bien être la bonne.  
Kira se déplace sur se tuyau tel un… une.. chenille (outch la comparaison mais vous voyiez quoi d'autre ?) sur sa tige et conserve un équilibre parfait.  
N'est-ce pas le cylindre qui bouge là ?  
Le Kirachenille se redresse sur ses pattes avants et lève son nez du cylindre métallique… Et attrape la clé ! Avant de se laisser tomber comme une masse. Apprécions la douceur et le moelleux des matelas disposés sous le tube et sortons de cette cellule.

Notre admirable beau gosse a droit à une ovation justifié de la part de Sakura, Tomoyo, Yuko (total respect), Cagali, Watanuki… ah pas de Conan il est au trou pour une durée indéterminée… ah et pas de Shaolan qui boude dans son coin, vert de jalousie.

Mais cette fois-ci ils ont la clé ! Et même toutes les clés !  
C'est formidable !  
Et tous les candidats sont maintenant invités à rencontrer les Maîtres des Jeux.

Yuko : Néanmoins, c'est dommage de ne pas avoir votre capitaine.  
L'équipe : C'est pas grave. Il nous rejoindra bien un jour.  
Sakura : De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu atteindre la table de jeu. L'est trop petit.  
Maru et Maro : Le temps est écoulé, il faut maintenant aller jouer.  
La Boule prend alors son magnifique bâton et frappe un coup magistral sur le Gong.  
Le Gong : TOOOOIIINNG (traduction ; aïïeuuu)

Toute l'équipe se remet alors à courir d'un pas joyeux et vif. On sent toutefois la fatigue qui s'installe (maintenant ils courent en silence, si si si). Les escaliers se font plus lentement et ils halètent bruyamment une fois arrivés.  
Mais tous se figent : La Boule arrive.  
Peur.

Pendant ce temps, Yuko est venue motiver ses troupes, France 2 a nommé les Maîtres des Jeux. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup changé avec le temps. Cela s'explique facilement. Tous portent un superbe masque à tête de tigre (ça doit être lourd parce que ça ressemble fort à du métal) et les mêmes vêtements.

Yuko : Maîtres des jeux, le moment est venu de prouver que vous êtes plus forts que ces p'tits jeunes. Je vous préviens, ils sont forts, très forts. Les sous-estimer serait une grossière erreur. Les perdants devront nettoyer l'enclos des tigres après chaque émission lors de la prochaine saison.

Les Maîtres sont maintenant très motivés. C'est leur vie qui est en jeu. Aucun n'a envie de nettoyer l'enclos parce qu'un enclos avec des fauves… ça sent le fauve.

Yuko : Je vois que je me suis bien faite comprendre. La Boule ! Faites rentrer le candidat Sakura.

Sans ménagement, La Boule saisit Sakura au bras et la projète dans le trou prévu à cet effet.

Sakura : Outch.  
Yuko : Sakura te voilà à un moment important du jeu. Grâce à toi, ton équipe peu gagner du temps dans la salle du trésor ou à cause de toi, en avoir moins. Je vous offre déjà une minute trente.  
Sakura : Je ne perdrai pas.  
Rire sadique de la part de Yuko.

Une lumière éclaire une table de jeu et son Maître. Sakura s'y dirige et la table s'ouvre. On y voit deux avions en papier et une bougie.

Yuko : Chacun doit prendre un avion en papier et l'allume à la bougie. Le premier qui lâche son avion brûlé a perdu mais vous perdez aussi si la flamme s'éteint.

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux rivaux allument leur avion en même temps.

Yuko : Il est interdit de souffler dessus.

Sakura reste imperturbable. Elle ne contait pas sur ça pour gagner. Elle pointe son avion vers le haut dans un angle tout à fait calculer. La flamme est maintenant une flammèche qui consume doucement le papier.  
Le Maître a plus de mal, voyant son papier diminuer plus rapidement le pointe aussi vers le haut mais avec un angle trop grand. La flamme diminue aussi mais manque de s'éteindre complètement. Inversant la tendance, il repointe son avion vers le bas. La flamme a alors la même taille que celle de Sakura mais l'avion, lui, est beaucoup plus petit. Le maître a perdu. Il ira donc laver l'enclos des fauves. C'est la fin.

Yuko : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ma petite Saki. Tu viens de faire gagner à ton équipe trentes secondes supplémentaires.  
Yuko: La Boule ! Amène moi Tomoyo. Doucement cette fois-ci

En réponse à Shana qui m'a trouvé une explication quand à l'appelation des cellules: C'est bien trouvé mais c'est pas çaaaa. En fait (mode intello enclenché), le fort a servis de prison un court moment, c'est pour ça que ses pièces sont appelées cellules. Mais ta version je dois l'avouer ne manque pas d'intérêt...

Bonnes vacances à tous 


End file.
